


The Beginning of Something New

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Mark and Ethan had been friends for a while before things started to slip away, feelings became confusing and all Mark knew was Ethan could be shirtless forever and he wouldn't mind. New relationships, become a definite possibility all with a click of a livestream button.





	1. Secrets become known

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I'm really sorry if its not good! I just really like the idea of Crankiplier and not many people have wrote about them so I thought it was time, please give me any feedback! Also my Tumblr account is Junebug1213 follow me on there for some bullshit :P

It was time for yet another live stream, which was not rare in the Markiplier household. This time they decided to do one for Marks birthday, thinking it might get more publicity that way which will help with getting more donations for the charity. Finally Mark got everything set up, which usually takes forever but with help from Ethan who was particularly good at technology, it took no time at all. After this thought popped up in his head, he looked over at the blue haired boy, who was spreading himself out on the couch, scrolling on his phone, getting ready to be animated for the viewers. Mark noticed the way Ethan bit his lip, nibbling at the skin turning it red, clearly irritated. Marks gaze drifted until he was staring at Ethan’s eyes, watching his irises enlarge and shrink at each post he looked at, the blue reminded him of a summer sky while the green tint that appeared ever so often reminded him of that time he had gone sea shell hunting on a beach when he was younger and he found the most gorgeous emerald stone, which he still had in his room. Mark seemed to get lost in thought, until he was snapped out of it by the person he was thinking of, shouting at him. Mark shook his head and dazedly muttered “what?” Ethan giggled at this, which sent butterflies fluttering all around Marks stomach.

“You're so silly Mark, seriously can you think about your fans for one minute” Ethan teased, no bite in his tone at all. Mark finally focused again and realized Tyler had sat down and was staring at both of them like he was solving a puzzle. ‘Oh shit Tyler must have seen me looking at Ethan, he doesn't know anything…does he?’ My thoughts raced quickly throughout my head and managed to break my gaze away from Ethan, hoping Tyler wasn't catching on to something that I was most definitely not trying to hide. Nope, not at all.

I decided I still hadn't answered Ethan's comment, with some smartass comeback so I simply just rolled my eyes and smirked, not wanting Ethan to be afraid he said something wrong. I still think Ethan feels like he isn't allowed to be angry or upset around us yet, especially me since I was one of his idols for so long. Ever since we brought him into the group, I made sure to act as nonchalant around him, making him feel at home and he got comfortable pretty fast, but sometimes I think he thinks its possible I would kick him out or something, which I would never do for obvious reasons and maybe selfish reasons too.

“Ok, time to start this livestream!” I announced, my deep booming voice filled the room, the remnants of my statement still echoing all around us. Ethan and Tyler moved over making room for me in the middle. Tyler still looked skeptical but was trying to not be obvious about it, I was just hoping he would drop it completely and take it as one of my many brain malfunctions. “It sucks that Katherine and Amy aren’t here” Ethan said suddenly, I nodded quietly while finding a suitable position to start the livestream in. Amy was my ex, but also one of my best friends, she and Katherine decided to go on a vacation last minute because they won free tickets in some radio contest. I love Amy with all my heart, but definitely not in a romantic way, I found that out very suddenly when she had tried to initiate something with me and I was not interested at all. I always found make out sessions boring, I liked the intimacy but craved that spark that Amy said she felt whenever we kissed or held hands. I had wondered for a while if something was wrong with me.

And then I saw Ethan taking his shirt off cause he spilled something on it, he frantically ran over to the sink to clean it off and I was just stuck there replaying his shirt slipping over his head, his abs coming into my view taking over my entire brain, leaving me breathless. Ethan actually almost had me lie down because apparently I looked that dizzy. After that, lets just say I had some late night internet time to really see if that was what was going on and to say the least my mind became very opened practically overnight. I told Amy everything the next day, minus the Ethan part because how awkward would that be? She was so understanding and told me that I needed time to think and not be in a relationship, I couldn’t be happier about the support she gave me. Of course she had questioned if it was because of someone else that I had found out but I slid around the truth by saying I had found out accidentally which wasn't a complete lie. Unfortunately now, the truth is becoming foggier as Ethan and his sweet personality and funny humour and hot body are clouding over me and fucking everything up.

“Dude” Tyler's voice burst through my thoughts, I turned to him speedily and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“Wow you are really zoning out today, I have been calling your name for five minutes” he laughed deeply and I blushed, I really just needed to start the stream. 

I picked up my keyboard, making sure to keep my focus away from Ethan whose body heat was radiating off of him like the fucking sun, and began the stream.

* * *

“Ok guys, what should we wax next?” I asked my viewers. We had just hit 50’000 and that meant another waxing challenge. We had already waxed half my leg and Tyler’s arm, now it was Ethan’s turn and to say he looked petrified would be an understatement.

“Guys, please don’t do this to me” he practically begged, fear present in his ocean blue eyes, which just by staring into I felt like they could drown me-Omg focus Mark focus!

“Sorry buddy, we all had to do it, time for you!” Tyler taunted, and I grinned evilly, even though I love the blue boy he deserved the pain, we had ours it was his turn.

“Ok, wait-wait! Lets do a…poll…yes! A straw poll!” He clearly was trying to stall us but it wasn't a half bad idea, why not let his waxing fate be determined by my audience.

“You trust them more then us?” I pouted, trying to appear unhappy but small chuckles were being forced out of my mouth by the annoyed look on Ethan’s face.

“Yes.” He slanted his eyes and crossed his arms, looking more like a toddler then a grown man. I shrugged half heartedly and pulled out my phone getting started on a straw poll.

“Ok guys options?” I mumbled distractedly

“Ok, lets see, well obviously first is leg” Tyler suggested and I smirked typing it into my phone while hearing moans of disagreement from the other side of the couch.

“Ok baby boy, whats your suggestion?” I mocked him in a child’s voice, hoping to get a reaction out of him because even if I didn't want to admit it, the angry blush that formed whenever he was mad was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Ethan was clearly not impressed by what I had said and basically implied but the blush was not there, I swallowed my disappointment and blew him a joking kiss. He rolled his eyes but sat in thought for a few moments his eyes drifted over his body, probably mentally deciding what would hurt most to get waxed.

“Fuck you, ok arm” he finally decided covering his eyes and groaning, clearly unhappy by the shift in the livestream. I smiled with fake sweetness and winked at him, I turned my attention back to my phone to type it in but out of the corner of my eye I saw a faint rosy pink dusted over Ethan’s cheeks, which he was clearly trying to hide with the palms of his hands. ‘Interesting, thats not a angry blush more like embarrassed why is he embarrassed it’s probably just because all of the attention is on him, he must be more shy then I thought’ I patted his knee in what I thought would comfort him but seemed to do the complete opposite when he tore his knee away from my hand, when he noticed how aggressively he had done it, the blush became even darker and he mumbled an apology. I didn’t understand what had just happened but decided now was not the time to put him on the spot so I finished typing and then looked at the computer screen for the last suggestion.

“Ok guys now it’s up to you to determine the last one, the first answer Tyler sees will be the third option in the poll!” I look over at Tyler who seems overjoyed that he has a purpose finally and I laugh quietly, I sneak a quick glance over at Ethan who was seemingly not as fidgety as before but back in high spirits even though he was going to get waxed. I started to relax a bit more once I knew I hadn’t upset him, but I just didn't understand what happened in the span of 2 seconds that could have made him react like my hand was made of needles. A question for another time I guess.

“Ok, the last option is” Tyler began scanning through the replies before his eyes lit up with what can only be described as villainous evil “Chest”

Choking on my spit I started to cough, while Ethan had a pretty dramatic reaction.

“No! Tyler I draw the limit, the limit is here Tyler I don't even have chest hair!”

“Not after this you won’t”

“No fuck off no way!”

“Sorry but you have to cause- Mark you alright buddy?”

Both of them were staring at me probably because my face had reddened, the first reason being cause I choked on my own saliva, the second being that I had to shave my crushes fucking chest, the one that basically defined how I came to the conclusion of my homosexuality! I waved them off though, can’t have anyone worrying about me even if I want to burst out crying.

“Fine, just choked and am currently dying” I ended the statement with probably the most fake laugh anyone has ever heard but to my relief, they didn't question me on it.

Ok Mark calm down its not like the fans don't have two other options right? Everything should be fine, I’m sure they will pick his leg, I mean they all love Ethan and his sweet innocence. I tried to reason with my self as I typed in ‘chest’ and uploaded the poll. Ethan and Tyler had gone back to bickering over Ethan’s limits, but I was too focused on my limits! I had never touched another guys chest, not because I didn't want to but because I never had the occasion and now I had to do it on a fucking livestream of all places! I tried to hold on to the hope of it not being his chest but all my hopes were shattered when Tyler said that chest was at 88% higher then both the other ones combined.


	2. A Moment Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat was flooding through my body in a fucking tsunami fashion, beads of sweat dripping off of my forehead as if I was running a marathon, just from looking at Ethan's torso. Pale muscled skin, open for everyone to see, who could not be attracted to that?

“Tyler no, please, no stop” Ethan pleaded while Tyler slowly unpeeled one side of the waxing strip, I stayed in silence afraid of what would come out if I said anything. The scene playing out in front of me was not the best possible thing for Ethan or for me. Currently I was watching my crush who was laying down on the couch, shirtless, panting out of fear. Thankfully I convinced Tyler that it was only fair if he got to wax him since I waxed Tyler and Ethan waxed me, my quick thinking finally came handy but in some ways this was still bad. All I could do was pretend to be torturing Ethan and laugh at random times when really my heart was racing, and sure it was funny but it was also hot in both senses of the word. Heat was flooding through my body in a fucking tsunami fashion, beads of sweat dripping off of my forehead as if I was running a marathon, just from looking at Ethan torso. Pale muscled skin, open for everyone to see, who could not be attracted to that? I gulped nervously, and just as I was about to excuse myself Tyler’s phone started to ring just before he laid on the strip. Tyler sighed, his expression irritated but still mischievous. He put down the strip on the table just as Ethan let out a huge breathe and relaxed slightly into the couch probably a lot more content with how things were now playing out. He really thought Tyler was going to just forget about waxing him after a phone call? What a poor soul. Well, maybe not the poorest of souls.

“Hey Mark I really have to take this but I can still watch from over there this might take a while though and I don’t want to keep the viewers waiting so do you think you can do this one” Tyler explained, clearly upset he wasn't able to inflict the pain on Ethan himself. My eyes widened, why does the world hate me and want me to ruin my entire life on the internet?

I chuckled nervously while Tyler just stared expectantly already knowing I would agree. Still not trusting my voice I nodded hesitantly and edged myself closer to Ethan who had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily, most likely trying to calm himself down. I smirked, maybe if I just joked my way through this everything would be fine.

“So Ethan, buddy, pal” I slowly teased trying to wind him up again, he opened his eyes not expecting me to be the one next to him. He grunted and looked at the live stream.

“Why do you guys hate me?” He groaned out, and then turned to look at me. “Just do it”

I laughed seeing how vulnerable and uncomfortable he was feeling, being on display and having to get waxed. I was going to pat his chest but for many reasons that was not a good idea. Everything seemed to be ok though, so far the butterflies were calm and floating nicely inside my stomach. I reached down to pick up the wax strip and gave him a small smile. I placed the wax strip on the middle of his chest where the most hairs could be seen though they were few and far between. I swallowed uneasily, knowing that I had to press down on the chest that brought me all of this unknown feelings but I decided to just leap in to the freezing water, I placed my hand down gently and rubbed with care, apparently so caring that Ethan was looking at me with a sincere smile.

“I’m sorry” I whispered so only he could hear and the blush that had been gone for a while came back full force on his face.

“Don’t be nice!” He sighed but giggled at the end, I blew a kiss at him again and this entire scenario seemed to be repeating earlier events but in different orders.

After the kiss I ripped quickly, which unfortunately did not go according to plan, it got stuck halfway through and I had to tug a few more times before it fully came off. While this was all happening Ethan was crying in pain basically and I felt so bad about it I kept apologizing over and over. When it was all said and done the only sounds in the room where Tyler's choked laughing as he tried to continue his business call and Ethan's whimpers. The sounds he was producing was making my heart beat just the slightest bit faster, my overactive imagination was running through multiple situations in which he would be whimpering and this was not good to be thinking about while sitting next to Ethan and in front of millions of people. I took a deep breath and pushed back my thoughts even further inside my mind and started apologizing profusely for the pain I had obviously caused him.

“Ethan oh my god I am so sorry!” I started to rub his chest where the red patch was forming, I tried hard not to think about kissing him to make it better, again just pushing everything further and further in my head.

Once Ethan had calmed down, he opened his eyes which caused him to be looking directly into mine. Remember about that whole ‘I could drown in those eyes’ thing? Yeah well this was one of those moments. I just couldn't stop staring at those big beautiful orbs peering right at me, the world was frozen all around me and all I could think about doing was running my fingers through his soft coloured hair. But then I realized the only thing I was doing was slowly rubbing his chest while gazing into his eyes on a livestream, instantaneously I ripped my hand away from his chest and I could feel the blush coming back, flooding over my entire face probably making me look like a tomato. I stole a glance back over my shoulder at Ethan and was almost glad to see him pink faced as well, but then I realized he was probably freaked out about me acting like a freak and thats why he was blushing. Why am I like this? I knew I had to play it off though so I coughed awkwardly and then held up the waxing strip to show the audience, somehow none of them were commenting on that moment that just happened to my relief.

Tyler walked back over to us, he definitely was puzzled though. I forgot that he was watching us from the corner! I just gave him a small smile trying to appear like I hadn't almost made out with the boy beside me. Nope, never happened. Tyler looked unconvinced but I think for both our sake he dropped it, I silently blessed him while telling Ethan to put a shirt on so we could get this show on the road. I think Ethan was grateful to get off of the couch and calm down from what had occurred between us. Mostly now I was just confused though, did he feel what I felt? That moment of peace where it was just the two of us together. Cliche as it sounds, sparks were definitely there just from looking into his eyes maybe he was just mortified that I had made it awkward.

This was going to be a long livestream.


	3. My Biggest Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok Mark, next question!” Ethan cheerily said,
> 
> “Have you ever fallen in love with a friend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short! The next chapter will be the start of some things so I'm excited!

_**Four hours later** _

 Finally we were on the last hour of the livestream, and nothing beside the waxing situation had made everyone uncomfortable. We were in the questions portion of the stream, while we also frequently asked for more donations because we were so close to reaching our goal of 100’000. I was so happy with how things were turning out, the fact that I could do this every month to help out an organization was astounding to me. And I was right about the birthday thing, since it was my birthday we did get bigger donations then previous live streams. Not saying normally the viewers didn't donate because everyone was so great about that, I am positive I have the most supportive viewers because of all they give to help us out.

On other terms, Ethan and I had made very little conversation during the last hours. Every time he would jokingly flirt with me I would just make some mean comment or ignore him, I wasn't trying to be rude but I am way to concerned that another moment would happen and everyone would find out my secret. I’m sure Tyler is already creating theories in his head. I had told Ethan and Tyler that Amy and I broke up because we connected better as friends and they understood, but sometimes I wish I just told them the truth so I could be entirely myself with them. I don't think they would mind my sexuality and if they did well they are not the greatest friends then. I think thats my biggest fear though, that if I do tell them the reaction will not be kind like Amy’s was. And I don't think I could lose two of the most important people in my life. I had known Tyler for so long that if he didn't support my lifestyle I don't think I could handle him leaving me. Ethan was the same way, even though I hadn’t known him since I was a child I still feel this strong bond between us so if he didn't agree with me either it would be devastating.

“Ok Mark, next question!” Ethan cheerily said,

“Have you ever fallen in love with a friend?”

The question took me by surprise, it wasn't too invasive but it was pretty personal. Ethan asked Tyler to answer first so I had a few moments to put together my thoughts. Love, a very interesting concept, I didn't love Amy as a romantic partner so she doesn't count. Really I haven't had the best relationships in the past my one before Amy was pretty abusive so the love was really replaced by fear and that girl was not my friend to begin with anyway. I found myself staring at Ethan out of the corner of my eye, he was so bubbly and excited, you couldn't help but be happy around him. But there is no way I am in love with him! Sure I want to wake up every morning and see his face, and sure I want to spend tons of time with him even just having a simple conversation, oh and sure I can trust him with anything and he is super supportive of everything I do and overtime I could see us becoming a happy couple drinking coffee in the morning and making out passionately and crying in each others arms and just feeling safe.

Oh. My. God. I am in love with Ethan! How did I not realize this before!??

“Mark?” Ethan turned to look at me, “what about you?”

I was not ready to answer, I forgot the question! What was it again, something about being in love? Puzzled and confused I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind and hoped it would suffice.

“Yeah I’m in love with a friend” I stated, both of them stared at me there eyes widening.

“What!?” Both of them said in unison, they continued to watch me. I opened my mouth but found no words coming out. I cleared my throat uncomfortable at the sudden attention on me and began again.

“The question was are you in love with a friend right? So I answered” I explained as if it was obvious, what was I missing?

“No,” Ethan said slowly “it was have you ever fallen in love with a friend, a yes or no question”

I choked for the second time today on my saliva, oh my god. I just admitted that I was in love with a friend, no this was not good! Why couldn't I have just remembered the fucking question, or just said pass and you know let it go!? I began to chew on my lip, waiting for the onslaught of questions from my friends, but it appears that my confession left them inhibited. I chuckled nervously, and looked at the clock, we still had 15 minutes left and I don't think I could sit there in complete silence for 900 seconds.

“Guys, its not that big of a deal lets just answer some more questions” I stuttered and brought out my phone, quickly typing in my password and scrolling through the viewers questions. To my dismay they were all about the previous question I had answered. Nobody was concerned with anything else expect my dumb fucking answer to a stupid question I didn't remember. I hate my life. Ethan and Tyler were slowly coming out of whatever trance they were in and thats when the questions started spilling from there mouths.

“Who is she?”

“Why don’t we know this?”

“Have you told her?”

“Seriously are we the last people to know!?”

I groaned loudly and put out my hands in a stopping motion.

“Guys seriously not now” I replied, my tone the most serious I have ever heard it. They abruptly stopped and just nodded before asking for one more question to finish the stream off on.

This day could not get any worse.


	4. Some Thing's Get Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude he is totally gay” Tyler stated, I screamed internally how the hell did he know!?
> 
> “What the fuck are you talking about?” Ethan replied, honestly I was wondering the same thing Ethan. I listened intently for Tyler’s response.
> 
> “Ethan there is a thing called search history” Tyler laughed quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some things get explained this chapter, but trust me it gets more saucy in the next chapter ;)

The live stream had been done for a few hours but instead of answering any of my friends questions, which came barrelling at me after we had ended the live stream, I ran to my room and told them I needed to think.

I knew that I couldn't keep the secret forever but why did it have to come out in a fucking livestream! All I can be glad about I guess is that they still don't know I’m gay. I decided that I needed to eat, my stomach was rumbling with how hungry I was but I did not have an answer for them. There first question was obviously who, which I can't tell them which will probably offend them. I can’t tell Ethan cause, well, you know. And I can't tell Tyler because then he will either tell Ethan, be grossed out about me liking guys, or try to help me flirt with him. Trust me the latter is not better then the other two. But I need food right now, so I will just use my quick thinking again and try to skid around the questions. I pushed my door open quietly and made a plan to just sneak to the kitchen hoping that Ethan and Tyler were in the lounge. I crept along the wall like a spy and then realized how ridiculous I was being so I just tiptoed to the kitchen, but right before I turned the corner I heard voices so I stopped to listen in.

“Dude he is totally gay” Tyler stated, I screamed internally how the hell did he know!?

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ethan replied, honestly I was wondering the same thing Ethan. I listened intently for Tyler’s response.

“Ethan there is a thing called search history” Tyler laughed quietly,

Oh my fucking god, when I said he could borrow my laptop he must have looked at my late night searches. He knew this entire time? Wait…but he didn't care? Relief flooded over me, he didn't think I was disgusting?

“But…what about Amy?” Ethan questioned, still not buying what Tyler was saying.

I was honestly pretty curious about what Tyler was going to say, he was pretty smart but did he really figure it out?

“Ethan, we saw how happy they were together but you can’t tell me it was ever romantic even when they first got together it was never going to work out!” Tyler was full on laughing at this point which irritated me a bit, damn he did figure it out!

“Yeah I guess you're right whenever they kissed I never saw the heat behind it, hey what did you find in his search history?” Ethan replied.

I held my breath, please Tyler do not tell him, I beg of you please!

“Dude we are not talking about that” Tyler chuckled.

Thank you Tyler, you are the bestest friend. Because if the porn I looked at wasn’t embarrassing enough, I also searched for Ethan's picture and stuff along those lines. Wait, does that mean Tyler knows about my crush on Ethan? It would make sense seeing all those looks during the live stream and his secretive smiles towards me whenever Ethan and I were alone.

“I can’t believe any of this” Ethan sounded completely perplexed, I can't believe he doesn't see how I look at him.

“Well it’s true and also-“ Tyler began but I had shifted slightly too much and the floor boards creaked beneath my feet, stopping his sentence.

I decided I might as well pretend I’m coming down for my original purpose since they don't need a coming out anymore. So I took a few steps backwards and then walked around the corner to see Ethan sitting on the counter, with this adorable smirk on his face as if he knows something I don’t, Tyler was looking through the fridge clearly just trying to avoid eye contact with me.

“Hey guys” I pretended to be oblivious to how they were acting. Both of them snapped there attention to me, as if they didn't already know I was there.

Hey why not tease them a bit?

“I’m surprised you guys haven't bombarded me about my coming out” I twisted the sentence to make sure it sounded like that. I heard Ethan gasp quietly.

“What?” He asked nervously.

“You know, my whole coming out about me liking someone” I answered making it seem like that's what I was meaning the entire time.

I could physically see him relax, he chuckled but gave me a wink, which surprised me. He left the kitchen after that, Tyler was still pretending to look at the food, but once he was sure that Ethan was gone he closed the door and walked over to me.

“Literally ask him out or I will for you” Tyler whispered in my ear.

“What?” I feigned innocence as if what he was implying was preposterous, he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t play that game with me idiot, ‘Ethan Nestor shirtless’ ring a bell?” Tyler smirked and I blushed.

Whether he was talking about my google adventure or the real life event both were equally embarrassing.

“Shut up” I muttered, and shoved him.

“Seriously, don't tell him I told you this but he’s bisexual ok? Both of you really need to clear your search history before you hand things off” Tyler whispered again, I gasped, Ethan was bisexual? Which means if we weren't friends I’d actually have a chance!

“Also I’m sorry but I told him you were gay too” He bit his lip nervous about how I would react but I just rolled my eyes.

“Yeah I know you guys aren't exactly quiet you know” I exclaimed, Tyler just smirked and patted me on the shoulder. My stomach was shaking again with hunger and I realized that I still hadn't got food.

I pushed past Tyler to grab a box of crackers from the cupboard, and Tyler started to walk away but just before he turned the corner he stopped.

“Mark?”

I put down my box of crackers and raised my eyebrows at him.

“Delete your search history next time please” Tyler said holding back a grin, I growled and grabbed a handful of crackers and threw them in his direction, only two hit him though.

He laughed hysterically at my weak attempt, why did he have to think he was so funny.

“No but seriously, go for it” And with that he walked away and I was left in the kitchen with a mess to clean up, a box of crackers and a bunch of feelings to figure out.


	5. Making Things Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a deep breathe and then stomped into his room but what I walked into was less then ideal. Ethan, the boy who I had a severe and unfortunate crush on, was doing something I’d rather not say under a blanket which left little to the imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some juicy stuff next chapter will be the last chapter just so you know!

Ever since Ethan found out I was gay he has been acting different towards me. Not in a mean or rude way just…different. Take today for instance I was walking down the hallway and he was walking towards me, he had his head down cause he was looking at his phone, I wasn't paying attention either. I was lost in thought about how or even if I was going to tell Ethan I liked him, Tyler had been persuading me for days to just do it already. So Ethan full on collides with me and then afterwards winks at me, drifting his gaze up and down my body before continuing to the lounge. All I could do was freeze and panic, like why did he do that, why did I not say anything? It just became worse after that. Telling me all the time how good I looked in certain shirts, or asking me for my advice on if he should get a gym membership or not by literally taking off his shirt and showing me his chest. Which left me flustered and dare I say slightly aroused, this innocent blue boy clearly didn't know what he was doing to me.

I decided to leave my room after practically spending all day there, just trying to avoid seeing Ethan because god forbid he bit his lip and smirk at me again like he does when he's teasing me. I will not be reduced to a lust puddle on the fucking floor, I am a grown man, way older then him. You know what, I was going to leave just to get fresh air but no, now its different. Two can play at your games Ethan Nestor. I triumphantly raced out of my room and towards Ethan’s room, where I knew he was cause music was blaring. I paced outside the door for a minute, trying to think about what I was going to say to him. I needed to flirt back but not go over the top so maybe I’ll start out with telling him I need to talk to him and then go into something like I’m distracted by his huge muscles! That’s perfect, finally I will be able to see that pretty blush on his cheeks again at my blatant flirting. I took a deep breathe and then stomped into his room but what I walked into was less then ideal. Ethan, the boy who I had a severe and unfortunate crush on, was doing something I’d rather not say under a blanket which left little to the imagination. Phone in hand, sweat forming at his hairline and unmistakable noises being made from his mouth. He jumped at the sudden intrusion and choked on his words, falling off of his bed onto the ground next to it.

“Mark! What the fuck!?” Ethan screamed, the blush that I had been previously hoping to see covering his face.

“I didn't- I’m sorry I just-“ I spluttered not being able to form a proper sentence. He was completely on the ground with just a sheer blanket to cover himself with. I took a moment to gaze at the sight in front of me before realizing that I needed to leave, now.

“Get the fuck out!” Ethan exclaimed more embarrassed then mad, all I could do was nod and sprint out of the room closing the door behind me. Tyler was walking down the hallway just as I was heading back into my room to scream in pure mortification.

“What happened? I was just going to ask Ethan if he wants me to pick something up for him from Taco Bell, did you two fight?” He grabbed my shoulder to slow me from my power walk.

“Just don’t go in there ok?” I quickly muttered and ran into my bedroom.

**The Next Day**

I knew that I needed to talk to him about what happened, not only the incident that took place but the whole flirting thing as well. But I found that when I tried to go to his room my feet took me to the lounge instead. I mean how was I supposed to flirt with him now after I basically saw him naked!? Oh and I didn't even have time to appreciate him naked because shame was the only feeling I could physically feel at this point in time. I decided that if I saw him we would talk, otherwise he can just do his own thing, until I realized that I told both of them a few days ago that I needed to make a video with them this afternoon. My ‘Markiplier Makes’ videos were doing really well, especially since Tyler and Ethan were there so I thought we could do a making cupcakes episode. I gulped and inwardly cringed, how can Ethan and I get over this awkward encounter we had so we can be professional and finish a video. I remember telling them I wanted to film at 3 and currently it was 2:15. I had 45 minutes to get composed and not cringe when I saw Ethan's face, or worse replay the incident in my head. I ran to the kitchen, thankful that Tyler was the only one there. Right when he saw me, his face contorted into one of determination, and I wasn't so thankful anymore.

“Ok what the hell happened yesterday” he demanded, if his expression was anything to go by he was very serious about this topic.

“What do you mean?” I mumbled, trying to play stupid, hoping he would just let it go.

“Don’t bullshit me Mark what happened between you and Ethan yesterday” he exclaimed, not wanting to waste time clearly. Even the slightest mention brought a hot wave up my face, colouring it red.

“I really can’t talk about it” I whispered, scared about how far he was going to push it.

“Mark please” Tyler walked over to me and stared into my eyes “Are you alright, did you tell him and he rejected you or something?”

I bit my lip but shook my head. Tyler still wouldn't give up though.

“Don’t make me put all the clues together myself, it'll be more embarrassing if I ask about it when both of you are here so you might as well tell me!” He explained rationally.

It’s not like he was wrong but it was just so awkward! How can I get out of this?

“Fine I’ll go through it out loud, so he was playing loud music you stormed into his room and then there was shouting, one of the phrases being ‘get the fuck out’” Tyler said trying to solve it out loud, when suddenly he got a devious smile on his face.

“Oh…” Tyler chuckled and I became even redder, how did he figure it out that fast!?

“What?” I asked hesitantly, I didn't really know if I wanted to know what he was going to say.

Tyler grinned and smugly said to me “You saw him making out with a picture of your mom”

My eyes widened larger then the moon.

“WHAT THE FUCK, NO!?” I yelled, how did he conclude that?

“Mark its ok, I’m sorry you had to see that-“

“Tyler that didn't happen”

“No I know you want to protect him but listen love is love ok”

“What the hell is wrong with you, it wasn't my mom!”

“Stop trying to deny his love Mark, you’ll have a brother Mar-”

“I CAUGHT HIM MASTURBATING JESUS CHRIST” I screamed out of frustration, mostly so he would just stop.

Tyler stopped and gave me the evilest grin I have ever seen. Oh. My. God. He fucking planned that I would snap and tell him! That devious asshole.

“Um Mark…?” A small voice came from behind me, and there was only one other person in this house so I already knew who it was, even though I wished it wasn’t. I slowly turned around and was faced with Ethan’s humiliated face.

“Ethan, please tell me you didn't hear any of that conversation” I pleaded but his darkening blush proved otherwise.

I whipped my head around, to face Tyler again.

“Damn you!” I exclaimed, mostly out of embarrassment.

“Hey now nothings awkward!” Tyler joyously said, as if we weren't talking about me catching one of my best friends in a very vulnerable state.

“I want death” I whispered mostly to myself, I could not face Ethan at this time.

“Hey Mark, it’s um well can we just forget about what happened” Ethan whispered back, I nodded and rubbed my temple.

“Let’s just film please”


	6. The Ending of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He coughed and sexily ran his fingers through his blue hair messing it up slightly.
> 
> “Surprise?” He offered and bit his lip, almost looking afraid of what I’d say.
> 
> “You bitch.”

“Ok guys, Tyler the sprinkles and Ethan the Cream, will be helping me make the frosting” I announced to the camera, Tyler and Ethan tried hard not to laugh but I could hear giggles erupting from both of there mouths. I rolled my eyes but chuckled as well, it was pretty ridiculous to be honest. Everything was going fine though, even though 15 minutes ago I was yelling about catching my friend/crush in less then ideal circumstances, we all seemed to be getting along. Teasing each other like normal, as if nothing had happened. I enjoyed being back in this comfortable state with my best friends. It had been a while since they found out I was in love with a friend, which both seemed to stop asking about, thankfully.

“Ethan you make vanilla, I’ll make cream cheese and Tyler make chocolate, we have less then four minutes so try your best!” I exclaimed and set the timer.

We all began to work furiously, swapping ingredients, laughing about spilling the milk pretty much everywhere and just generally having a good time. I was done my icing with 30 seconds to spare, feeling accomplished I looked at Tyler's and Ethan’s to check out the competition. I peered at Tyler’s chocolate which looked just slightly chunky, I smirked and then turned to Ethan’s vanilla icing. What I was faced with though was a blue haired body covered in frosting.

I burst out laughing, and he scowled at me.

“Don’t laugh! The bag broke, while I was trying to pour some in my mouth” Ethan cried out, I still couldn't help but giggle at his expression but I decided to help him.

I walked over to the sink and wet down a napkin, I was just going to give it to him to clean himself but he asked me if I could do it for him so there wouldn't be any left by accident. I agreed, this was completely platonic just friends helping friends. I gently swept down his face, getting most of the icing off, I noticed that the timer had gone off a minute earlier and Tyler was just patiently waiting for us to finish. I threw away the icing covered napkin and came back when I realized I had missed some on his chin. Not wanting to get another napkin I placed my hand carefully on his face and wiped off the icing with my thumb, before taking my hand away, our eyes connected and I felt myself getting lost again and yet knowing exactly where I was. I swallowed nervously and laughed taking my hand away realizing this was my time to get him back. I slowly brought my thumb to my mouth and licked off the icing with the most suggestive sounding moans I could manage. I almost laughed at his expression, one of shock but also something else I couldn't place. I just innocently smiled at him and told them it was time to judge our icing. Ignoring Tyler’s smug face.

* * *

 

I was lying on the couch browsing the internet, procrastinating editing my videos for the day. When I heard the floorboards creaking and I looked up to see Ethan standing above me.

“Hey Mark?” He asked softly, I raised my eyebrows

“Do you have some chapstick I could borrow?” He kept his tone even, almost emotionless. I was confused about his weird personality change but brushed it off and reached into my back pocket where I always kept chapstick, I placed it in his hand. Ethan smiled appreciatively and sat down next to me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and saw him lathering those perfect pink lips. I suddenly felt the air becoming thin around me as he smeared the product on and then rubbed his lips together, making them slightly wet with spit. He noticed me staring and raised a single eyebrow almost as if he was challenging me to do something. I turned my attention back to my computer trying to ignore the body heat that was radiating off of him just like at the beginning of the live stream. I was just getting immersed in a Tumblr post when I felt a weight on my shoulder, immediately I looked over and found a mop of blue hair sprawled on my shoulder.

“Whatcha you doing?” I asked him.

“Tired” he mumbled.

I giggled he sounded so cute when he was tired. I didn't mind him being there so I left him to rest while I looked back at my computer once again. Until eventually I felt hands grip on to my shirt, my eyes widened but I just assumed he was asleep and moving around.

“Hey Mark you seem really tense” Ethan whispered in my ear, making the skin tingle and my body feel electrified.

“Yeah I have been pretty stressed recently” if only he knew the half of it, maybe he wouldn't be hanging on me making me feel more tingly then I had ever with Amy.

“Hey let me give you a massage” he suggested, sounding more awake now.

“No thats fine” I replied, even though a massage did sound really good right now, I was really achy and I hadn't been sleeping good.

“Come on, I’m not blind let me help, here lie down” he shifted back and I realized there was no harm in him helping me out, why not?

“Oh wait, take your shirt off first” Ethan muttered

“What?”

“Well I can't exactly get that deep if theres a barrier” Ethan explained as if it was simple. I didn't really want him to see my shirtless, Not cause I was ashamed of my body I just didn't know how much body contact I could take before it became apparent I liked what my crush was doing

Still I got up and stripped off my shirt and laid back down. He started right away caressing my shoulder blades, I let out little mewls of pleasure, because his hands were pure magic. He continued to knead and rub the knots out of my back and I was so going to repay him for this later. He began to go lower and lower until he got to my hips and he payed extra attention to rubbing them which I found was not helpful for me. Because now the pleasure was building in my stomach and I really didn't need him to get creeped out so I began to get up, but he still continued rubbing, staring into my eyes as he simply said, “You sure liked that didn't you”

His voice was teasing and had something added to it that I didn't like.

“Ok what is going on” I finally said, this was it, the last game why the fuck had he been flirting with me for this long.

“Are you trying to get a rise out of me asshole?” I started to become angry surprisingly, I was just so done.

“Woah Mark calm down I wasn’t trying to do anything I just talked to Tyler so I was like-“

So that was it. **He**  knew I liked him, obviously Tyler who can’t keep his mouth shut told him and now he was just trying to embarrass me for his amusement.

“So that's why you're doing this! Just to entertain yourself, just cause I like you doesn't mean you can do this Ethan!” I snapped at him and he looked taken aback perhaps because I have never been this furious. Why was I even this mad I flirted back with him, what if this was just friendly banter?

“Just leave me alone Ethan, and stop teasing me ok? Just go away” I got up and started to walk away when I felt Ethan pull me back I stopped but didn't turn around

“Mark”

“What”

“Just think about one thing before you leave, you're not the only one who can listen in on conversations”

I turned around not expecting that to come from him, but instead of thinking about it I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. What the fuck does that even mean, the only time I listened in on a conversation was when I heard them talking about me being gay and then he left and I had that whole conversation with Tyler in which-

Oh my god. Ethan had not only heard that I googled for him shirtless but also that Tyler told me he was bisexual. He’s behaviour changed when he found out I was gay and I found out he was bisexual not because he knew I liked him but because he knew that he could flirt with me now because I was a…possible partner. This entire time it wasn't to get a rise out of me, he was trying to show me that he liked me as much as I liked him!

I sprinted back into the lounge to find Ethan standing in the place I left him. He was clearly startled by my entrance but a smirk was glued onto his face. He coughed and sexily ran his fingers through his blue hair messing it up slightly.

“Surprise?” He offered and bit his lip, almost looking afraid of what I’d say.

“You bitch.”

I lunged at him and backed him up onto the closest wall and without any restraint I pushed my lips against his. Tasting the familiarity of my chapstick on his lips. My hands were curled into his shirt, his were holding onto my neck. The passion was there, the spark was there. Finally I had intimacy but also heat, like a fire was burning below us. All of my nerves were tingling with either excitement or arousal. I kept swiping my tongue across his bottom lip just trying to get rid of the chapstick taste so I could just be able to taste him. He was most likely feeling the same thing as he kissed me so hard our teeth clicked together at one point, I needed a breath from the constant action so I started on his neck, sucking on the supple skin near his Adams apple and making my way to the side where I nipped and licked, basing what I did off the sounds he made.

“I can’t believe” he panted “it took you this long”

His words were deeper then I have ever heard his voice and it sent a spike of arousal up my body. Not wanting to stop what I was doing I just immersed myself in his moans and groans. Until we both heard the door open and we jumped back from each other to see Tyler holding grocery bags, a puzzled expression overtaking his face until he noticed our panting and Ethan’s bruised neck. He just placed down the grocery and walked away. Both Ethan and I looked at each other, very confused.

“Finally!” Tyler’s muffled scream erupted from his room, Ethan just gave me one more glance and then we burst out laughing. After we had calmed down I gave him a chaste kiss and smiled sincerely.

“Finally”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of this first story! And trust me more will come :)


End file.
